A Secret World
by RIDAxoxo
Summary: Sam finds a wounded stranger one night infront of her house. As she tries to help him, she doesnt realize this encounter will pull her into the strange world of magic and demons. Her annoying, yet handsome, guest Jay will change her life forever. AU R
1. First Encounter

As I hopped out of the bus, the bright lights of New York surrounded me

As I hopped out of the bus, the bright lights of New York surrounded me. A chill was blowing by and I pulled the coat closer to my neck, my brown hair flying in the wind. New York was so beautiful at night. This was my home ever since I had been a baby. New York held all my memories, my favourite people.

Well, I had always had a lot of friends, but they never really liked me. I was just another figure in their groups. I had never really gotten along with people my age, they didn't really understand me. I was plain, definitely not adventurous, and I wasn't pretty enough to compel people to like me. But I've dealt with it. What I haven't dealt with was my parents' death. The horrible fire in the downtown New York hospital, a chilly January night that killed hundreds. I was currently in the hospital for my high fever. My parents had died to protect me, a guilt that never left my conscious. They had always said the fire was mysterious. No one knew how it had started, people rumoured that it had been magic. Pfft, magic. I mentally rolled my eyes.

I lived alone now, in a two bedroom house smack down in the middle of a very crowded neighbourhood.

I rounded a corner; I was now within eye sight of my house. It was decorated with little pumpkins since Halloween was next week.

I found my key under the flower pot and unlocked the door. The door unlocked and I was immediately confronted with the smell of burning chicken.

"Damn it!" I cursed, dropping my bag and running into the kitchen. I pulled the fire extinguisher out of the closet and opened the oven. A gust of black smoke came out, and I sprayed the insides of the oven along with my dinner. Takeout again today, probably. I walked over to fetch my bag and walked past the mirror.

"Ugh." I said, examining myself over in the mirror. My brown hair was frizzy and tangled my skin a faint touch of pink. My hazelnut eyes looked tired, mainly because I was. I grabbed my bag and flew up the stairs, two steps at a time. I got to my room and roughly yanked a brush through my hair. It didn't help much. I sighed, pulling the curtains at the window aside. It had started raining now and the lights of New York were blurred. A shiny object caught my eye on my driveway.

The shiny object belonged to a limp, bloody body on the driveway. Oh crap, I thought. Should I call the police? Impulsively, I ran down the stairs and flung myself out the door. The rain poured down on me as I tried to squint at the body. It was a male, about my age, with blonde hair.

I walked up towards him cautiously, was he dead? I shivered at the thought of a murderer in the neighbourhood. I crouched down next to him and shook his arm.

"Dude, are you alive?" I whispered, shaking his arm again. He stirred and I gasped, backing away a few steps. I heard him cough, as he tried to lift himself up. He turned his head, and I was met with two blue piercing eyes.

A rustle in the bushes across the street made me jump.

"Shit." He mumbled, getting to his feet. He quickly limped towards me, grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me inside the house. I rubbed my wrist gingerly as he locked up the door. What the hell did he think he was doing? I was about to ask him when something large bumped against the other side of the door. I just stared at the round imprint on my door. The guy backed away from the door a few steps. I heard large steps stomp away from the house getting fainter. The guy relaxed, but I was still stiff as a board.

"What was _that_?" I asked. I was kind of pissed of now. I try to be a good citizen and I end up with a weird guy in my house and a _thing _trying to destroy my house. The guy turned around to face me. I could see him clearer now. His blonde hair was a bit shaggy, with lighter highlights. It lightly brushed his sky blue eyes that sported a small cut underneath. His nose was very angular, his jaw chiselled. He was well build too, and only a few inches taller than me. He was beautiful. I subconsciously brushed my wet hair out before he spoke.

"It was a demon. And it'll be back." His velvety voice had distracted me until –

"A what? Are you crazy? Should I take you to a hospital?" I asked, digging in my pockets for my cell phone.

He just grinned, leaning back against the wall.

"How do you explain _that_, then?" He asked, pointing towards the door.

It was true; there weren't any large animals that would screw up doors like that in New York. But I wasn't going to accept his crazy demon explanation. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking him up and down again. He was so gorgeous. He pushed himself of the wall and I noticed a large bleeding cut on his arm. "Oh, I'll get you something for your cut." I said, walking to the kitchen and opening the medicine cabinet with trembling fingers. He went and sat down at the table, resting his wet feet up on another chair. How rude.

I walked over with some cream and gauze and sat down in a chair next to him. As I reached over to touch his arm with the cream in my arm, I felt a spark shoot through my fingers at the contact. I pulled my hand back, examining it, what was _that?_ I looked up at him. He looked confused, staring at his hand, and then looking at me with a surprised and amused expression.

I looked nervously away and started to work on his arm.

"Are you going to tell me who you are now?" I asked, looking down, still working on his arm.

"My name is Jason. You can call me Jay though." He replied, the look of amusement still refusing to leave his beautiful face.

"Hmm" I replied, finishing wrapping the gauze around his arm. "Done."

"How'd that happen to your arm?" I asked squinting at his face.

"Demon, I told you." He said it as if stating the obvious. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh right. _Demons." _I sneered at him. Jay gave me a dirty look.

"And who would _you_ be?" He said, looking me over.

"Sam." I said sceptically. Who was he to ask me questions when he was the one who ended up on my doorstep?

"So… who are you?" I asked again, not satisfied with his previous answer. He looked taken back. Then looked at me like I was asking the stupidest question ever.

"Jay…" He looked at me like I was mentally handicapped and then smirked. "Girls don't usually forget my name." He added confidently. Ugh.

"No, I mean, _who _are you really." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh. I'm a demon catcher." He stated, matter-of-factly. I groaned.

"Really dude, drop the magic crap." I said, getting of my chair to return the medical supplies. "Because I don't believe you. You must be seriously crazy." I turned to look at him; he looked like he was in deep concentration. The doorbell rang. He gave me a hard glance.

"Don't open that."

"Calm down, _demon catcher_. The only thing bad that might happen is if I get over charged on my pizza." I said, walking towards the door.

"Sam! Don't!" He called behind me. He grabbed my wrist, and I spun around bumping into his chest. His blue eyes were full of worry.

"Let go of me, you crazy hobo!" I retorted, struggling to get free. The doorbell rang again impatiently. Who did this guy think he was?!

I reached out to the door with my other hand and turned the key. Jay cursed behind me.

The door blew backwards, right off its hinges. Jay and I were flung back, hitting the bottom of the winding staircase. I landed face down right on top of Jay, who looked very annoyed. He brushed me off, and I landed on the ground next to him with a 'plop'. I looked towards the door.

That _definitely_ wasn't the pizza man.


	2. Shadow Lands

**A/N: Please read and reviewww ! I know it's not a twilight story, but i promise it'll be interesting.. so have fun reading )**The large creature stood at the doorway. It was very large and somewhat glutinous, like jelly. It had spikes and a coil of very pointy teeth. Its flesh was translucent, every purple vein and beat from its coal black heart was visible. It let out an ear piercing cry and lunged forward.

* * *

"Stay down!" Jay yelled at me, moving the remains of the door and getting on his feet. He pulled a metal ball, the size of a quarter, out of his pocket. The ball turned black before elongating and shaping itself into a sword.

This sword had a thin base, and a very shiny metal blade. Surrounding the blade, it looked like very thin coils of barbed wire were encircling the blade. The monster froze at the sight of the weapon. It let out a different pitched cry before Jay shoved the blade into the heart, or whatever it was, of the monster. The area of contact started to bubble and the monster disintegrated in front of my eyes.

Jay turned around and roughly yanked me to my feet. He was obviously still angry.

"How old are you?" He asked harshly. He had no right to be so mean. I glared at him before answering. "Eighteen."

"Do you have a car?"

"No." Why would we need a car? It's called the public transit. Maybe he was some rich kid who insisted on being driven around everywhere. He let out a frustrated sigh and raked his hands through his hair.

"We need to get out of here." He said, searching the street.

"What? Why? I'm not going anywhere with you." I replied coldly. He was obviously a psycho.

"There are more coming." He replied. His voice sounded urgent, as if the world was coming to an end. Was it?

"More what? How am I supposed to trust you?" I said, taking a step back from him. "I don't even know you." He looked thoughtful now, concentrating on my face before smiling.

"Give me your hand." I looked at him incredulously. Say what? When I didn't respond, he stepped closer towards me and took my hand. The same sparks flew through my finger like electricity. Did he feel that too?

"Do you feel that?" He asked, looked down at our hands.

"Err… yeah. What is that?" He grinned at me and let go of my hand.

"It means you should trust me." But from the look in his eye, I could tell there was more to it.

A crashing sound broke my train of thought and the next thing I knew, Jay was pulling me towards the staircase. Another jelly looking monster appeared behind me as Jay raced up the stairs; I followed. The jelly monster smashed into the bottom of the stair case, crumbling the steps beneath me. I was falling, but I held onto the railing. The monster stood directly beneath me, mouth open, waiting for me to fall. Jay was a few steps up; he held his hand out to me.

"Grab my hand and let go of the railing!" He yelled, waiting for me to grab onto his out stretched hand. If I let go of the railing, I was dead meat.

"Trust me," he pleaded, stretching his hand out further. I took a deep breath, let go of the railway and grabbed onto his hand.

He pulled me up to the top floor and the rest of the stairway crumbled and the monster retreated in defeat.

"Thanks." I mumbled to him, but he was busy. He now had a long metal rod the size of a curling iron in his hand, tracing black ink patterns on the wall. The patterns connected and with a blinding flash of light, changed shape.

The lines transformed into a circle, which looked more like a painting. The green grass, blue sky, and chirping birds were a tempting invitation.

Jay stepped one leg into the painting portal thing, and looked back.

"Coming?" He asked, holding a hand out. I was going to leave New York? The home I had known since I could remember? Another crash came from outside the house.

"Hell yeah." I said, brushing away his hand and jumping into the portal.

I landed head first onto the grass. Jay was laughing beside me; he was on his feet though. I got up and the circle image of my house got smaller until it disappeared. I brushed the dirt of my jeans, and looked around.

We were in some kind of meadow. It looked so fake; like a painting. The grass was bright green, the sky a baby blue. The small pond was a glistening blue that looked like sparkling glass. I had seen this place before.

I had seen it in a dream. I was in this meadow, or one that looked just like it. I wasn't alone, I was with a shadow, and it was right next to me. The shadow had this attractive force, pulling me towards it, and though the shadow should have scared me, I felt… I felt like I was at home. Then the shadow burst into flames, setting the perfect grass on fire. Instead of running, I felt attracted to this fire. The flames licked the ground at my heels, but I remained untouched. There was someone else there too. I couldn't tell who, but all I knew was that… I loved it. But it was walking away from me, my heart tearing open. The fire engulfed my love, and I always woke up panting.

"Where are we?" I asked amazed. Did I know this place, had I been here before? Where we even in New York anymore?

"Were in the shadow lands. Beautiful, isn't it?" He said, digging in his pockets.

"I think I've been here before…" I pondered loudly. He suddenly stopped what he was doing and stared at me curiously.

"Impossible." He started digging in his pockets again. "Mundane people don't – can't come here, at least, not without a demon catcher escort." I just shrugged as Jay found what he was looking for. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, and quickly dialled a number.

"Jules… were at the entrance." He spoke into the speaker. His voice was so soothing. "Yeah, well, we have a problem. Okay, see ya." He shut of the phone, and dropped it back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked, taking a seat on the grass. The grass was soft so I decided to fiddle with blades of grass with my fingers. Jay took a seat next to me.

"Juliana is my partner. Were supposed to do missions together, but I kind of snuck off on this one. She won't be happy." He said, watching me play with the grass. "Why'd you think you'd been here before?"

"I don't know. Déjà vu I guess." I said, shrugging lightly. His eyes narrowed but he didn't respond. He lay down on his back watching the clouds, so I did the same.

"Look, a bunny." I pointed out.

"I guess. Look at that one, it looks like a Candiru." He said, pointing out to a dark cloud in a mangled shape.

"A what?" I said, squinting at the shape, trying to make sense of it.

"It's a type of water demon." He said, turning to look at me with a smirk. Oh, of course. _Demons_.

"So what's with these demon things?" I asked, watching his blonde hair sway slightly in the breeze.

"Well, there's a myth. Demons came from black holes, you know, dead stars. Angels would then choose a few people, strong and brave demon catchers. Demons only come out at night –"

"I heard the sun burns them?" I asked, remembering a myth I heard in school.

"No. Once in the sunlight, they are prone to mundane dangers. At night, they are harder to kill. They die either by sword or are repelled by water. We demon catchers also have a council, a group of older demon catchers that make laws for our kind, laws that help us live peacefully with other creatures. Though god knows _why _we would ever want to get comfortable with _vampires_." He rolled his eyes and spit in the grass. Gross.

"Vampires?" I sneered. "Are there faeries too?" He didn't laugh at my joke.

"There are a few. Though I doubt you'd want to encounter one of those devilish creatures."

"Hmmm" I replied, not knowing how to respond. "Where's your family?"

"I'm an only child. I don't know where my mother is, she divorced my dad. My dad died in a fire, in a hospital, a few years back. I live with Jules' family." Flashbacks of the fire at the hospital raced through my head.

"My parents died in a hospital fire too." I whispered. Jay stared at me like I had said the most ridiculous, insulting thing ever.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

"Your parents-"

He was cut of by the sudden presence of someone else in the meadow. A girl, about my age, stood in front of us, hands on her hips with a shocked expression. She was short, maybe five feet tall, with waist length red hair. Her red curls blew in the wind like flames. She was slender, wearing all black with a white star necklace dangling from her neck. She looked me over, and then shot Jay a disappointed, and almost furious, glance.

"_What did you _do_, Jay_?"


	3. Demon Catchers

**A/****N:** OK, so likeeeee, READ & REVIEW ! :) im feeling so discouraged due to the lack of reviews, but i'll still keep on updating because i really like this story nn

* * *

Juliana was absolutely fuming. Apparently, the secret of the shadows was not to be shared with the likes of me.

"Really, Jay, you know it's against the rules." She said, glaring at Jay.

"It was going to kill her, Jules." Juliana's eyes narrowed.

"They don't go after mundane people for no reason, Jay, tell me the truth."

"But, that's just it. I don't think she's mundane." Juliana looked at me again. She tilted her head to the side and shoots a look at Jay like he was crazy. What did they mean I wasn't mundane?

"Um, I'm pretty much mundane." I said, wrinkling my nose. Juliana sighed, "Just give her the test then, Jay."

"Okay." Jay stood up and brushed the bottom of his pants. He pulled the cylindrical metal piece out of his pocket.

"Is this going to hurt?" I asked warily, eying the metal piece in his hand. Jay just grinned at me. He raised his hand, and waved the metal in a pattern around in the air, whispering.

The air in contact with the metal turned red, forming the pattern of a tree, a dead, wilted tree.

"What do you see?" Jay asked.

"A tree, a dead one…" I asked, mesmerized by the image in front of me. Jay looked disappointed. Suddenly, while Juliana was yelling at Jay, the image started to change. It shaped itself into a dark black hole, beckoning me towards it. I took a step closer a stretched out my hand. I saw the face of my parents, smiling at me. I took another step, wanting to fling myself in with my parents. They frowned and the hole started closing.

"No!" I yelled, running towards the hole. I was too late, it was gone and my hand was grasping at nothing but air. I dropped to my knees, lowering my face and staring at the grass.

"Sam?" Jay asked. "Jules, I think she saw something other than the tree. She's no mundane. I'd like to say, _I told you so_." He said, crossing his arms and grinning widely.

"Fine." Juliana turned towards me and held out a hand. "Sorry about that, it wasn't anything personal. You can call me Jules." She smiled at me warmly before lightly pulling me to my feet.

"Thanks." I mumbled. The memory of my parents burned in my brain. They looked almost afraid, of me. Why would they be afraid? Jay was walking in front of us. Far enough to not be able to hear.

"Hum, Juliana…" I began to ask.

"Jules." She corrected, winking. "Right, Jules. Have you lived here all your life? It's beautiful." I said, gazing around at my surroundings again.

"Yeah. The demon catcher thing runs in the family, you could say. If your parents are demon catchers, then you will be too, it's just how it works." She smiled warmly, her eyes crinkling at the sides.

"Do you girls want to hurry up? It would be nice if we could get there before next year." He let out a loud snort, not turning around even once. I exhaled loudly.

"Is he always this rude and conceited?" I whispered to Jules.

"Pretty much." she said, giggling.

"I heard that." Jay called from in front us. Jules and I quickened our pace and caught up to Jay.

Below the hill we were previously on top of, were five grand houses. They were about the size of two houses combined, side by side beside a large and colourful garden. The sun was just setting in the shadow lands and cast an orange, blue glow across the scenery. The wind blew as I realized I only had a thin blouse and jeans on. I wrapped my arms around myself, a pitiful way to save myself from the cold.

Juliana lived in the corner house to the left, the most beautiful one. The house was a cream white, with gold banisters, and old fashioned pillars, leading up to the wood door that was intricately carved with exquisite patterns. As we walked down the hill towards the houses, Juliana decided to fill me in.

"There aren't many families of shadow hunters. We've dispersed to different countries. We only have five here; the Detoy's, Freneli's, Uvay's, Leuren's, and then we have my family, the Williams." Juliana Williams, not a bad name, I thought to myself. "Jay lives with us, too." She added quickly as we approached the magnificent wooden doors. Jay had already opened the door and disappeared into the darkness. Jules and I slipped in after him.

Even through the dark, I could see the features on the inside of the house. The inside was white as well, with a large, curving staircase with gold railings that led to the upper floor. The floors were tiled and so shiny that I could see the outline of my own reflection.

"This way, Sam," Juliana pulled me towards the staircase. Jay had already disappeared to somewhere else. Once at the top of the winding stairs, there were seven different rooms that Juliana labelled for me; her parent's bedroom, her own bedroom, two guest rooms, Jay's room, and two bathrooms. She led me into her room, the room at the left corner.

Her room was painted brown, with pink polka dots, one of the most artistic rooms I had ever seen. To match the walls, the furniture was either pink, or white. Her window was large, providing excellent view of the now dark shadow lands. Her wall was also lined with white picture frames, containing unfamiliar faces. I went up closer to see the pictures that screamed out love, happiness, family. Something I had never really had.

"That's me and my boyfriend, Skye." She said, with a very affectionate tone. "He lives two houses down." She pointed to the frame of her on the back of a brown haired boy. His eyes were brown as well, sparkling. I could tell they really loved each other. Her fingers lingered on the photo. "He's away for a trip, him and his family." She frowned and sat back down on her bed.

"I see. Hey, I kind of had a question… I've heard of um, people, and when there hands touch there's this sparks thing that happens. I, err, read it in a fairytale book once." I wanted to know, I just didn't know how to phrase the question. Jules laughed.

"What did the fairytale book say it was?" She said, still laughing lightly.

"Oh, nothing, really. That's why I was asking you…" I said, leaning against her closet doors.

"The sparks represent true love, that's how I knew Skye was the one." She said brightly. "Has it happened to you?" She added.

"Um, no." I lied, shrugging. Jay and true love? "Are you sure that's the only thing it can mean?"

"I'm sure there would be some other reason. But I've always heard it was love."

I struggled to keep from laughing out loud. Bullshit, I thought to myself. When I would think true love, I would definitely not think Jay. Sure, he was handsome, but he was so… stubborn, and conceited, and handsome, and rude, and stuck up, and handsome, and arrogant!

I was raised in a practical society, everything had a logical answer. Maybe Jay was rubbing his feet on a carpet and therefore, I was feeling static energy. Yeah, static electricity was completely being misunderstood. Or am I making things up to hide the truth. Nah, static electricity it was.

Just then Jay walked into the room, breaking my train of thought.

"If she's staying, don't give her my room." He smiled wickedly at me. I made a face and rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't be a jerk, Jay; she can stay in the guest room. Why don't you show her there? I have to clean up my room and some other stuff." She said, waving us out of her room. I followed Jay back into the corridor where he walked to the guest room right next to his own room. I stopped in front of the door and turned around to face him.

"Thanks." I said quietly. He leaned in so closely that I could feel his cool breath tickling my face.

"It wasn't a problem." He said, smirking. He leaned back a bit, but not by much. "Oh, and if you need anything at all," He said, which sounded like he was trying to be seductive, "don't bother to ask me." He said with a wink, putting his hands into his pocket and slamming the door shut on his room. I heard some laughter from behind his bedroom door.

"Ugh!" I said, throwing my hands up in frustration and stomping into my room, slamming the door behind me. Jerk.

* * *

**A/N: **_READ AND REVIEWWWW !_


	4. Jay and Ringtones

**A/N:** Kay ! early update for my friend, just cuz i love her :) Enjoy, and Reviewww !

* * *

_Theres no such thing as a perfect soulmate.  
If you meet someone and you think there perfect  
youd better run as fast as you can in the  
other direction cause your soulmate is the person that  
pushes your buttons, pisses you off on a daily basis,  
and makes you face your shit._

* * *

I woke up, yawned, and stretched. The room was unfamiliar to me. And then I remembered where I was. I had thought it was all a dream, the only logical explanation.

A knocking on the door broke my train of thought and I jumped of the bed to open the door. Juliana stood in front of me, in a black tank top and black short shorts.

"Morning, sleepy head!" She said cheerfully, pulling me out of the room.

"Morning…" I replied, lazily. "Where are we going?" I said as she pulled me down the hall. She pushed me into the bathroom, and stood by the door.

"You can use the spare toothbrush there; just get ready and come downstairs." I realized I hadn't brought anything with me.

"Jules, I haven't brought anything with me…" I replied slowly.

"That's ok! I went shopping while you were sleeping, there's a bag right over there." I raised an eyebrow at her sceptically as she hopped out of the bathroom.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I headed over to the bag in the corner of the room. I peeked into the bag warily. I found a light blue blouse and jeans. Phew. Usually when people bought clothes for me, they would be a lot more revealing. I changed quickly and opened the bathroom door. I wanted to pick up my cell phone from my room but stood frozen in the hallway. Since all the doors were white and the same size, I couldn't remember exactly which one was mine.

I narrowed my options down to three rooms. I opened the first; it was just a broom closet. I approached the second door and twisted the doorknob quietly. I could tell at first glance it wasn't my room. The walls were painted olive green, with a white bed to one side and a dresser. A table was in the middle of the room was a desk, cluttered with papers and books of various sizes. By the open window stood Jay. He was slightly leaning off out of the window, with no shirt on. I was thinking of turning around and running out of the room, but his voice distracted me.

"You can come in, you know." He said, not turning around. I walked in, for the first time realizing just how muscled his body really was. To divert my ogling, I picked up a book from the messy desk. '_Demonology' _was one of the thicker, older books with yellowing pages. I put the book back down and walked over to the wide window, leaning out of it slightly similar to Jay's posture.

"So did you come in here to look at me half naked or something?" He laughed, grinning widely at me. How conceited could someone get?

"No." I replied coldly. "I came into the wrong room by accident."

"Of course you did." he replied quickly, still smiling. What I wouldn't give to wipe that smug expression of his face. I exhaled loudly and turned to leave the room. He grabbed my hand and turned me around again so that I was looking straight at his face.

"What?" I said, letting venom seep into my words.

"I was just kidding you know, Sam." As frustrated as I was with him, it was hard to continue to be angry with him. His blue eyes were too intoxicating. I didn't answer his question so he sighed quietly and let go of my hand. I wasn't sure what to do now. Should I stay in the room, or leave? Juliana helped me answer that one.

"Sam! Come downstairs now! You too, Jay! Mom and dad are coming home tonight, remember?" She yelled from the floor underneath.

"If I were you, I'd be praying she didn't make breakfast." He said bleakly, pulling a shirt from the dresser and pulling it on.

We walked down the stairs and took a seat at the large, circular wood table. Juliana put two plates of eggs, or so they looked like, on the table. I poked at my eggs with a fork and it moved. I squeaked and pushed my plate aside.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Juliana asked disappointed.

"Oh, nothing, I guess I'm just not that hungry…" I replied, putting a hand to my stomach. Jay laughed, passing it off for a cough. His plate had already disappeared.

"That was really good, Jules, thanks." He said, winking at Juliana.

"Jay, seriously, I saw you throw it out." She replied coldly, hitting him with a wash cloth playfully.

'_If this is what I call home, why do I feel so alone? So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?' _my ring tone sang from upstairs. I got up from the table, heading towards the stairs. Jay followed.

**JPOV**

I was having trouble sleeping tonight. The recent events were racing through my head. Sam intrigued me the most. She was clever and somewhat stubborn too. I found myself picturing her often as I tried to sleep, only a thin wall between us.

Wherever I went, girls would usually look at me. I was considered pretty attractive, but Sam was different. It was like she wasn't interested in me at all. This surprised me, it was new to me. Especially because of the sparks that I received from her touch. Maybe I should make it my new mission to get her to like me, just for the heck of it. I smiled at myself, I knew I was conceited sometimes, but it was all fun, so who cared?

She always seems so reluctant and shy. Like she's hiding her feelings, and has been for a while. She had told me her parents died; she had to take care of herself. Maybe she grew up too fast.

I shook my head, why did I keep thinking about Sam? I already had a girlfriend. My eyes drooped, and I finally fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning feeling really tired. Instead of going back to sleep, I got up and started to change my clothes. Before I got a shirt back on, my cell phone rang. '_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone, in spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him. Never asking for someone's help or for someone's respect. You won't believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat.' _

I dug through the books on my desk till I found it.

"Hello?" I spoke; my voice was still thick from sleep.

"Jay! Hey," A familiar voice responded. Jasmine had been my sixth girlfriend since I moved here to stay with Jules' family. Head cheerleader, high academics, most popular, we went out almost instantly. I was never really into her, she was really clingy.

"Hey Jasmine,"

"We should hang out today, Jay. I'll meet you at the mall at two, okay?"

"Err… sure." I replied. "Kay, see you then." I hung up and walked to the window.

I shook my head; I needed to break up with Jasmine. We had nothing in common. I would do it soon, not yet though.

I heard the doorknob twist. It wasn't Jules, I could tell by the silence that followed after words.

"You can come in, you know." I said, looking at the grass swaying in the breeze. After a minute or so, she joined me at the window.

"So did you come in here to look at me half naked or something?" I teased, grinning.

"No." She replied, embarrassed. "I came in here by accident."

"Of course you did." I replied, smirking to myself. She exhaled loudly and turned to leave. I grabbed her hand and I felt the electricity humming through my veins.

"I was just kidding you know, Sam" I didn't want to offend her. It was kind of my fault she was here in the first place. I wasn't completely heartless. She didn't reply so I let go of her hand when Juliana called us down for breakfast.

After breakfast, I heard the tune of 'The Saltwater Room' ring from Sam's cell phone. She went upstairs to retrieve her phone, and I followed. I showed her the correct room, and after thanking me, she picked up her phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Sam!" The sound of a boy could be heard faintly.

"Hi, Matt…" Sam rolled her eyes, and sat down on the bed.

"So, Sam, are you busy this afternoon, or something?" I heard as I leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah, I kind of am." She replied, expressionless.

"Oh, ok, well, maybe another time."

"Sure." She hung up and exhaled with frustration. It was quiet funny to watch.

"I think he likes you," I said, stating my thoughts. It _was_ funny; but I didn't seem to like this Matt person. I didn't like how he bothered Sam. She flushed and glared at me.

"No, he doesn't." She retorted, walking past me. We brushed shoulders and she walked downstairs. I chuckled quietly and followed her.

Juliana was just heading out.

"I'm going out, Jay. Watch Sam, okay?" She said.

"But I..." …have a date.

"No buts, Jay, she's your responsibility. If you have to go out somewhere, take here with you. See you later, Sam!" She said, closing the door behind her. A second later, Juliana popped back through the door.

"Oh, by the way, Sam, the rest of the clothes I bought for you is in your room." with that, she left again. Sam sat down on the steps, and, I guess, waited for me to say something.

"So… I guess your coming with me to the mall then." I told her. I didn't know exactly how I felt about her being there with my girlfriend. I hoped she wouldn't mind. I didn't want to make things awkward for her. I decided I wouldn't tell her we were meeting my girlfriend just yet.

"They have malls in the shadow lands?" She asked, sceptically.

"No, silly. We have to leave here for a bit."

"Oh. Okay, will there be demons there?" she teased.

"Probably not. Maybe just the often shoplifter." I winked at her, and we headed out of the house.

* * *

**A/N: **TEEEHEE. yea, so like, review ! : lots of looove

p.s. i hope your happy, f-clearwater ;)


	5. Fire Demon

**A/N: **Okay, next chapter's out dont forget to review ! :)

* * *

Once we were outside the house, we went to the hill that we arrived here on. Jay pulled out his metal cylinder and drew the same black patterns in the air. Through the hole that appeared, I could see a very large building and a parking lot. I stepped through the hole first, being careful so I didn't fall again. Jay followed behind me and closed the portal. We were back in New York.

"So, why are we at the mall?" I asked, as we approached the doors.

"Do you always have so many questions?" He retorted. I rolled my eyes and followed him through the doors. The smell of fries and leather hit me as soon as the doors opened. We walked past a few stores, and even stopped at a few for a few seconds. There was a really cute puppy at one of the windows of the pet store. I went inside and picked up the dog, it fit into my arms perfectly, snugling into the fabric of my clothing. Jay came up behind me and scared the dog; it jumped out of my hands back into its cage, whimpering and refusing to come back out.

"Jay!" I said frustrated. What was his problem?

"What? We have to go, hurry up." He replied, nudging me out of the store. I followed him to the very crowded food court. He looked around, as if looking for someone.

"What are you looking for?" Before he could answer, a high voice answered behind him. I spun around, surprised. There was a very pretty girl, black hair, medium height, flawless features. Yet there was this snobby air that clung to her. What more would you expect from a friend of Jay's?

"Jay!" She yelped, hugging him tightly. I could bear that. I just looked around, suddenly faking interest with everything around me. When they started kissing, that was my que to leave. I walked over to a nearby dress shop and looked around. Jay and his friend followed me to the store.

"Sam, this is Jasmine, my girlfriend." She looked me up and down and sneered at me. "Hi." I replied curtly, continuing to look at the dresses.

"Sam, why don't we both try one on?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye. This was probably like a game to her, she would look better in a dress than I would, and Jay would go all mushy over her.

"I don't think that's a good..." I began, but Jasmine cut me off.

"I insist." She sneered at me again. I glared at her before picking up the nearest dress. "Fine." She picked up a dress too, a short green dress that my mother always used to tell me were for people who had no future. Of course, I disagreed with her; they may have a future, just a very, _very _bold personality. I looked at the dress I had picked. It was pink, up to the knees, and sleeveless. It had thin black lace embroidering it. Jasmine and I walked to the change rooms and dispersed into our separate stalls. As I was changing, I heard Jasmines stall open. Man, she could change fast. I could faintly hear Jay talking and Jasmine giggling. Sick. I rolled my eyes and finished changing. There was no mirror in the small room, so I walked out to see myself in the mirror outside.

I passed by Jay's dropped jaw and Jasmine's scornful glare to stand in front of the mirror. It looked pretty good on me, If I do say so myself. The dress showed my curves and made my hair look really good, too. Brown and pink had always been my favourite colour combination. I turned around to look at Jasmine and Jay. Jasmine looked okay, I guess. Her dress was so short it hardly covered her behind. It looked so tight that I thought she might pop out of it.

"You look beautiful, Sam." Jay said surprised. Jasmine glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You never said I was beautiful, Jay." Jasmine said, pouted. Jay turned around to look at her with a confused expression.

"Yeah, I did…" He said, slowly.

"No. You said I looked hot…" She said, still glaring at Jay. I saw Jay shrug and heard a 'whats the diffrence?' (wrong answer) before I escaped into the change room. I felt bad for causing problems for them, but I definitely didn't like Jasmine. She was even more stuck up and annoying than Jay, if that was possible.

I left the change room with the dress in my hand. I was going to put it back on the rack when Jay spoke.

"Why don't you buy it?" He said, Jasmine still fuming beside him. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I left my wallet _at home_" I said simply, putting the dress back on the rack. We left the store and passed by the Halloween decorations plaguing each store. I walked behind them a bit; I didn't want to invade their privacy or anything. But that didn't stop me from eavesdropping.

"Jay, what's the matter with you? You seem so out of it… is it because of _her_? Seriously, Jay, you could do better, you have me right? She's not even that pretty. Where'd she come from anyways?" Jasmine insanely bickered coldly.

"Jasmine," Jay replied sternly, as if he knew I was listening.

"Are you going to answer me or not, Jay? Are you going out with her?" Jasmine demanded. I could tell this was going to end badly, so I stopped listening. A few minutes later, Jasmine stomped off saying 'it was over'. The walk outside was silent. Jay didn't look upset; his expression was hard to read. Once we were through the portal, I made the decision to break the silence.

"I'm sorry, Jay, if it's my fault you two broke up or something…" I said, warily. What shocked me most was his response.

"Get over yourself; we didn't break up because of you." Wow.

"_Get over myself_? Don't be a hypocrite, Jay. You're really full of it, you know." I retorted icily.

"Calm down, Sam, what's your problem, anyways?" Was he trying to act like the logical one? Tell _me _to calm down?

"Your so… ugh!" I yelled, frustrated. I stomped back to the house, not looking back at Jay. Juliana was already home, so I decided to talk to her instead.

"Are you okay, Sam?" She said, watching me sit down on a chair in front of her in the kitchen. I exhaled loudly. "I'm fine, thanks, Jules."

"You don't look fine." Jay said, entering the room. I glared him while he pulled up a chair next to me.

"Jay, stop fooling around we have work to do."

"I'm on top of that, don't worry, Jules." He replied, leaning back on his chair.

"So then why is the demon still out there, Jay?" She replied curtly.

"It's just tricky to catch…" He replied, annoyed.

"What demon?" I asked, warily.

"There's one demon that's highly dangerous. It's a fire demon. It's been out there, the same one, for ten years, causing havoc, setting things on fire. The council had dismissed the situation, but after it set the hospital on fire a few years back, the case was brought up again." The fire at the hospital, the fire that killed my parents, Jay's father.

"I want to help." I said, this had to do with me too.

"No." Jay replied harshly. "It's too dangerous, you could get hurt."

"Why do you care?" I turned back to Juliana. "Can I please help?" Juliana debated this internally for a while before smiling.

"We could use some more help…" She said.

"Juliana!" Jay said, frustrated. It was the first time I had heard him say her full name. "She'll get hurt! Don't you care; you're putting a mundane in trouble."

"Don't tell me I don't care about her, Jay, I should ask _you_ that question." She shot back at Jay. He just stared at the floor making a face. "Plus, you're the one who said she wasn't mundane. And she _wants _to help, so let her."

"Fine." Jay turned around and walked grudgingly up the stairs. The doorbell rang loudly. The sound clung to the air, creating silent echoes.

"They're back." Juliana whispered.


	6. Illusions

A/N: I havent updated in a while, but this week and last week have been so extremely hectic. : hope you enjoy this chapter, though. :)

* * *

After meeting Juliana's parents, I also met Skye, her boyfriend. He was very intelligent and smart, much more mature than Jay. Once I had met everyone, Juliana took me to Jay's room so we could work on finding the fire demon. Juliana told me what they knew about the demon so far.

"Throughout the past ten years, it has set fourteen places on fire, including the hospital. The hospital was a meeting place for a few of the demon catcher families. Most of them died, some managed to escape. It's most recent attack was at the beginning of the year, in a small pub in the east of New York."

I could tell throughout the conversation that Jay had a deep and personal loathing for the demon. It had taken away his father; it had taken away my parents. Should I hate it too? I wanted to, I wanted to get rid of it, but I didn't know this demon. I hadn't even seen it before. Was it like the demon I had seen at my house? Either way, I will hate it, I will make myself. It killed my parents, my only real friends.

"What does it look like?" I asked Juliana.

"No one knows. Well, one of the demon catchers said (before he died) that he couldn't kill it; he didn't want to kill it… It's really weird, I know, but it leaves clues, so it's easier to track." She said.

"Yeah, well, the clues aren't helping us too much, right?" Jay added. The clues they obtained were a bit of crystal at each location, and burnt exes at the next victimized scene. Even though demon catchers would stand by and protect the area, the demon would always get past them.

"Did you find the next ex?" I asked, looking at the map of New York that was spread across Jay's table.

"Yes, it'll be at this house, here…tonight." She pointed to a dot on the map, a dot that was located a few short streets away from my own.

"I'm coming too, then." I said, not willing my eyes to look away from the map. I looked up when I heard Jay groan loudly. I shot him a cold look and looked towards Juliana for an answer. She looked back and forth between my anticipated and willing stare and Jay's furious and annoyed expression.

"Ok, Sam, you can come." Jay exhaled loudly.

"Fine, Sam, you can come… but you have to listen to everything I say, understood?" He said harshly.

"Sure, whatever." I said, and went back to looking at the map. I had no intent on following the orders of Jay.

"Stay right here; don't move a _bit_, did you get that?" Jay ordered, as he and Juliana went to take their positions around the house. The street was empty and the streetlights cast eerie shadows over the pavement. It was a few hundred metres till the next house and the unmistakable ex displayed itself of the door like a plague. I was stationed at the side closest to the next house, just in case I wanted to run (yeah, right).

Once Jay had left, I started scanning my surroundings. I had no clue about what I was looking for. But I was aware of every rustling bush and moving shadow; I was prepared for anything and I wasn't backing out. I didn't want to give Jay another reason to keep me 'safe' at his house.

I heard the snapping of a twig behind a bush across the street. I squinted, trying to focus in on that area. I was debating if I should call Jay or Juliana, but I could handle it myself. I armed myself for what was coming.

And a squirrel ran across the street.

I relaxed a bit. I was kind of relieved that I wouldn't have to face the demon so soon. A squirrel I could handle. Plus, Jay and Juliana got all the fancy weapons. Jay put his foot down when I asked for one, so I only got a small dagger (in cases of emergency _only_, Jay had told me). They were too afraid I would end up hurting myself. I wasn't quite as delicate as they thought I was. But another part of me was relieved they were making an effort to look after me. I hadn't been looked after for so long. I had always had to watch my own back, never like this, but I always had to be the mature one.

A gust of wind passed, blowing the leaves around and biting at my clothes. It may have been smart to bring a jacket. Of course, Jay had offered me one, and I had vehemently refused it. I wanted to show him I wasn't weak, I was having second thoughts now. The gust of wind brought something else too, and it smelled like sulphur. I followed the smell and turned around to look at the entrance of the house.

The door creaked open just a tad. I looked around for Jay or Juliana; surely they wouldn't mind if I investigated inside. I tiptoed quietly to the entrance and slipped in.

The entrance was dark, the furniture dusty. I walked right into a cobweb and stated sputtering, ew. The same gust of wind blew around inside the house.

I could hear a ghostly laugh, a child's laugh.

'Sam, come back here' I could hear another voice, a motherly voice. I didn't know where these voices were coming from. I found a small doorway leading to a much cleaner, brighter room. I subconsciously walked towards it and raised a hand to put it through the door way. The hand wouldn't get through. The room disappeared and I was left staring at myself, into a mirror. I was a bit spooked by now, so I took two steps back from the mirror. I wasn't to far from the door, maybe I should leave now. Not to mention I could hear Jay calling me from outside; I was in for it now.

The mirror went up in flames first, then the hallway with the door. Faster than I could comprehend what was happening, I was encircled in fire. _Oh snap_, I yelled at myself in my head. Why didn't I just listen to Jay? I could still hear him calling from outside and footsteps getting nearer. The fire was closing in, and I had no escape.

I could hear things falling and crashing and a dark shadow emerging from the orange atmosphere. I bead of sweat trickled down my face.

"Sam?!" Called the shadow, I knew it was Jay, I was hoping it was Jay.

"I'm over here!" I called back, trying to avoid the fire lingering at my feet. The fire ran up the staircase, swallowing it whole. The fire had a mind of its own. A hand fell on my shoulder roughly, and I screamed. Thankfully, it was just Jay. His clothes were charred and his hair was really messed but he came to save me, and he was alive.

"Get on my back!" He yelled at me. It was still hard to see him so I couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"What?" I said, wondering if I had heard the wrong thing.

"Quickly!" He said, annoyed. He was surely mad. I reached Jay, and positioned myself behind him. He must have got frustrated at how slow I was going under such circumstances, so he took my hand and flung me over his back. Once I was on his back, he started to run. We had made it to an entrance but the staircase overhead buckled. It fell down, blocking our only escape. Jay managed to find a window. He put me down on the ground and went up to the window. With one strong swipe of the hand, he knocked the glass off, providing a break out hole for us.

"I'll go first. Don't worry; I'll catch you at the bottom." He said, before he disappeared through the jagged glass. Why would I be worried? We were on the bottom floor, after all.

I approached the window, and definitely started worrying. The backyard was a hill, and the area where the window was located had a hundred metre fall. I saw Jay, on both feet, waiting down there for me.

"_No way, _no way! No way am I going to jump down there." I yelled down to him anxiously. Another piece of the staircase fell down behind me. He let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"Would you rather die?" He said sarcastically. The staircase gave way and trapped my leg under all the debris.

"Ow!" I yelled out, falling to the linoleum.

"Sam?" Jay yelled anxiously from below. The fire was coming dangerously closer and I was trapped. "Wait there, Sam," Jay yelled again. As if I had a choice. Seven, long minutes later, Jay appeared again, a dark shadow against the orange chaos. His clothes were really charred now and he had a bruise on his cheek. He started pulling chunks of wood off my leg.

"Where's Juliana," I whispered. "Don't worry." He replied. He continued working until I was free.

"You're coming with me this time." He said, narrowing his eyes at me. He grabbed me around the waist and we were flung out the window. I tried to close my eyes, but I was _oh so sure _we were going to die. We fell on the floor with a really large thump. _Fortunately_, Jay broke my fall. _Unfortunately_, Jay was cursing underneath me and pushed me off.

Juliana came running around the corner with a cut displayed on her left cheek.

"Are you guys okay?" She said, looking anxiously between Jay and myself.

"I think I broke my leg," I said, realizing the aching pain in each bone in my leg. Jay ran a hand through his blonde hair with his hand. He turned around to glare at me.

"I _told _you to listen to me." He said, rolling his eyes and getting to his feet. He held out a hand for me and pulled me to my feet as well. He slung my arm around his shoulder and he helped me limp up the hill. I mumbled an apology pathetically.

"At least you didn't die." He said very quietly with a tiny hint of sarcasm. I couldn't tell for sure; but he strangely, even with all the turmoil, looked slightly relieved.

* * *

A/N: dummmmmmmmm; i'll try to update ASAP; maybe this weekend ! soooo REVIEW :) and i'll try to get it out on saturday


	7. Faerie Hollow

Once we were home, Jay set me down on the couch while Juliana propped my leg up with a cushion. My leg was hurting less, but only if I kept it still.

"I told you we should have kept her at home," Jay mumbled as Juliana bandaged my leg. Juliana ignored him and turned to face me.

"Why'd you go inside, anyways? Do you have a death wish or something?" She teased. She picked up her medical supplies to return to the cabinet. I laid my head back, thinking.

"I don't know. I heard voices, I guess."

"Of course, follow the creepy voices to your doom." Jay sneered, rolling his eyes and heading up the stairs.

"What is with him?" I groaned. Why was he such a jerk?

"He did save your life…" Juliana reminded me, pulling up a seat beside me. I sighed, she was right. And it was the second time he saved my life, too. I glanced at the clock, it was still ten o'clock.

"What now?" I asked Juliana, who was staring out the open window. A gust flew by, blowing her fiery red hair here and there. Her hair looked like flames in the breeze.

"We'd have to ask Jay," she laughed. "Come on…" she said, hoisting me up and helping me up the stairs. Juliana led me into one of the white rooms. The colour of his room continued to surprise me every time I was in it. Again, Jay was leaning out the window, apparently deep in thought, if that was possible. He was staring at his hands again. Now that I thought about it, he did that a lot.

**JPOV**

I pounded up the staircase. I didn't understand how, or why, Sam would want to risk her life like that. Going into the house was one of the most careless things she could have done; does she have no sense of self preservation? I roughly yanked the room to my door open, heading to the one place I could think peacefully. I leaned out of my window, letting the October breeze cool me down.

I looked down at my hands. It couldn't be. The ancient shadow stories must be myths. The story goes that any two members of the shadow world would experience the same sparks, the sign of true love. There was another story behind that, of a demon catcher, and a demon itself, though I didn't remember it.

The point was if I were to fall in love, it wouldn't be with Sam. She was beautiful, I suppose, but not my type. Not to mention she was really infuriating too. She never listens to me, and she thinks she so smart.

I heard the doorknob open, but wouldn't take my eye off my hand. It started to tingle as Sam and Juliana entered the room. I finally turned around, crossing my hands, to gaze at the both of them.

"Jay, what's the plan now?" She asked, setting Sam down on my bed.

"We go back and look for clues, we should probably go quickly." I grabbed my coat again and headed out the door. I turned around to look back inside my room.

"Coming, Jules?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to go to." Sam said with an air of bravado. I groaned loudly, she must be kidding. I raked my hand through my hair taking a deep breath. Juliana was looking nervously between me and Sam. My temper rose again.

"You don't understand, Sam. You can't come, not again." I replied through clenched teeth. She looked so weak sitting on the bed, her leg covered in bandages. I wouldn't let it happen again.

"Don't understand what?" She replied harshly. I could tell she was getting angry as well.

"For once in your life, hear me out, okay? We've been through a lot of training and work to get to where we are now. Demon hunting isn't a game, understand? You're putting your life on the line, and I'm supposed to be responsible for you. You may not be mundane, but you're still human, and you're just as breakable. Once you're able to take care of yourself, and protect yourself from what's out there, maybe you can go again, _maybe_." The expression was wiped off her face. She looked away from me, gazing at the carpet. "Look at yourself, look at your leg, another mistake like that and it could've been much worse. Sorry Sam, not this time." I finally said, leaving the room. I felt like a jerk and I didn't care.

**SAM POV**

The nerve of him! I looked away from him, casting my gaze to the carpet. If I looked at him a second longer, I knew I would burst into tears.

I had lived a large portion of my life alone, when the only person who I could rely on was me. How can he say that? He doesn't know me. He treats me like a little kid.

"Look at yourself," He continued. "Look at your leg, another mistake like that and it could've been much worse. Sorry Sam, not this time." He left the room, then, not even turning around. Juliana gave me a nervous glance, smiling feebly before following Jay out of the room.

Once they were gone, I silently let one tear spill before wiping it off. I calmed myself down and carefully hoisted myself off the bed. I hadn't heard the front door shut yet, so I knew they weren't gone. Finally, I heard the door shut as I made my way to the top of the staircase.

I'd show him.

Once I made it to the door, I yanked it open. I could see in the dark distance, Juliana arguing with Jay. He did look pretty annoyed, but he deserved it, that jerk! I limped out into the darkness. The pain had subsided but my leg was still stiff.

The air was getting really foggy, and it was getting harder to keep track of where they were going. The fog was increasing though, and before I knew it, they were out of my sight.

"Damn it," I cursed at myself, wondering what I should do know. I roughly combed my hair out of my face. They must have used to portal to reach the house that was probably burnt down by now. I regained my composure, thinking of what to do next.

Suddenly, I heard malicious laughing from behind. I sharply turned around and saw nothing. The fog was getting unbearable now; I could hardly see a thing. The laughing returned, it sounded like a chime, yet evil at the same time. I started to walk again, not sure of where I was; the fog completely clouded my sight.

Suddenly the fog thinned, and I could see a bit of where I was going. I realized I was no longer in the shadow lands.

The hall was extremely large, made completely of marble and stone. Torches lit up the way, a few on each side. I limped down the hallway towards the light near the end of what seemed to be a tunnel. The light turned out to be a room, so extremely large that it could fit a thousand people. The ceiling reached high up, adorned with a pristine chandelier. This room, however, was not empty. There were tall, beautiful people dancing. Their skin had a strange green tinge, and their tall slim bodies were decorated with a pair of dainty, clear wings. What were most frightening were their laughter, and the smiles that each and every one had plastered on their face.

At the front of the room was a large, velvet throne. A woman, with the same devilish features and green tinge, sat upon the throne. She had a long, thin staff, carrying a crystal on top. Her eyes were large, and her pupils were diluted. A shiver ran through my spine.

"Welcome, Samantha, to Faerie Hollow." She said, her chiming laugh ringing through my ears.


	8. Trapped

**A/N: **GUYS, I AM SO SORRY, I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER. I have been so busy, I won't take this long again, I promise. Enjoy this chapter (I know I did) and don't forget to review!

"_Welcome, Samantha, to Faerie Hollow."_

* * *

A round of strange, forced laughter filled the air and echoed the large room. With the wave of the large staff, the room fell silent once again. I pulled my jacket closer towards me, a strange chill left goose bumps running up and down my arms and neck.

"Where am I?" I asked dazed, staring at the fragile, green bodies of these strangers. Raucous laughter broke out again. I knew where I was.

"Why am I here?" I asked hoarsely, my throat was feeling dry and a knot was forming at the pit of my stomach. My knees started to wobble, threatening to crash me towards the marble floor.

"Those who ask questions will end up here, those who seek answers will lend an ear," The female at the front of the room said in a dreamy voice.

"What does that mean?" I had no time to solve riddles and puzzles. I demanded an exact answer.

"It means that you are looking for some answers."

"And you can give those answers to me?" I asked, taking a step forward. The queen, I supposed, closed her eyes for a long minute. Her sceptre flashed a quick purple, a red, and then finally a pink, fading back to its normal green tinge. I was glad that I could finally get some answers.

"No." She said, opening her large eyes. "Only you know the answers to your questions, you must look _within_."

"Yeah, thanks for the help, can you show me the way out?" I asked, upset that she couldn't help me. A few whispers and giggles floated up from the cloud, all eyes were on me.

"Unfortunately, I can not allow it," A large smile crept onto her face, flashing a pair of sharp white teeth. "Those who come to Faerie Hollow cannot leave. Until the bones have crumbled away, here in Faerie Hollow you shall stay." The laughter began again as she banged the floor with her sceptre and all went black.

***

My eyes slowly flickered open to nothing. All was black. As my eyes focused in the dark, I could make out the stone wall of the tiny room I was in. The small room had one door, barely my height made of wood. The only bit of light was coming through the keyhole on the door.

I bent down and looked through the keyhole. A stone corridor with a few torches led the way to other small doors and one larger one, supposedly the way out. I will never get out of here, I thought, shaking the doorknob. I slumped onto the ground. _"Until the bones have crumbled away, here in Faerie Hollow you must stay" _it meant I would never escape. My last hope rested with Jay and Juliana. Hopefully they would find me. Or not.

I shouldn't wish this fate upon anyone else, especially Jay, and Juliana too, of course. If they came to Faerie Hollow looking for me, they too would be trapped here for an eternity. Jay would be giving me dirty looks for the rest of my miserable life if we were all trapped in here. I could only pray for a miracle now. I pulled my knees towards my chest and rested my cheek down; I would get out of here. I wasn't going to die here, not yet. My stomach grumbled as I just realized how hungry I was. I groaned loudly, though no one could hear me, and closed my eyes.

I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

***

_Knock knock knock. _

A faint sound awoke me; it was coming from down the corridor. It was lighter in the room now; I could identify each stone grey square on the wall. I didn't know for how long I had been sleeping, but the atmosphere here makes you feel so sleepy.

_Knock knock knock._

The sound was getting louder. I crawled to the doorknob, my leg throbbing as I moved, trying to look out the keyhole. I saw a dark stranger, knocking on a door a few metres away. My heart started to beat erratically, what if this was Jay? The dark figure turned around and disappeared behind the large wood door at the end of the corridor. I sighed and slumped back against the cold, hard wall.

"You look a little lonely." a voice said from the corner of the room. I clasped my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. Though the corner of the room was pitch black, I could recognize the blonde hair and the voice from anywhere.

"Jay?" I whispered. I must be dreaming, or hallucinating, he wasn't here. The shadow moved closer and I could see him more clearly. The bags under his bright blue eyes and the wrinkled, tattered black clothes he was wearing when I last saw him.

"Hello." He replied, grinning.

"Jay!" I crawled over as fast as my leg would allow and hugged him tightly. Then I realized what I was doing. I let go of him quickly and coughed while he muffled a laugh.

"Why are you here?" I demanded. Now we'd both be stuck in here forever. At least if I was going to be here forever, I might as well be here with Jay. I shook the thought out of my head; gross.

"I could ask you the same. I wanted to apologize for what I said; I was only trying to look out for you." He said, his face contorted in a mask of regret and shame.

"Don't be, you were right. I got myself into trouble again, trouble I could have avoided if I listened to you. I'm sorry too." I smiled weakly at him. My leg suddenly screamed out in pain. I lurched forward, grasping my leg.

"Ouch," I yelled out, forcing my eyes shut before any tears fell out. Once the pain became to fade, I opened my eyes and rested my head against the wall and looked towards Jay. His head was bent down, and in that moment he looked so upset, as if something painful was killing him from the inside. He turned his face away from me and mumbled something so quietly, I could hardly hear it, though it sounded like 'sorry'.

"You never answered my question," I reminded him. He looked up at me and smiled before looking down again.

"They say when you want to know something so badly, that you wanted this answer so much that you would do anything for it, they say that's when you find Faerie Hollow. Not many people are so determined to figure something out, not many people ever see Faerie Hollow. It used to be just a myth, because everyone who saw it never lived to tell the tale. Some people just want answers that bad though. So what question was eating you up so much that you ended up here?" He said, looking towards me again.

"I wanted to know about myself, and my parents," I said quietly. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Don't worry Sam, I'll get us out of here," He said, reaching out for my hand. The sparks flew through my veins as he wrapped his hand around mine.

"So what did you want to know, what questions was so important to you?" I asked curiously.

"If you were safe." He replied quietly, tightening his grip on my hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Awww, look at that, he has a sweet side. Review so you can find out what happens next!


	9. Spells

**A/N: HEY GUYS ! i know, i havent updated for a while, but i've been very busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Anyways, ENJOY! and review! **

It was starting to get dark again, not that it wasn't already dark. I had wandered here by accident, simply wondering if Sam was safe. I wasn't aware I was putting my life at risk to know that.

Sam rolled over in her sleep, she had been here for a while and wasn't used to the odd scents drifting around the dungeon that make people very sleepy.

"Jay," She whispered. I was about to reply when she started snoring again. She must have been dreaming about me. I couldn't help but smile as a few butterflies erupted from my stomach. "I love you, Jay. Nice hair…" She mumbled again in her sleep. I chuckled quietly. I couldn't exactly categorize the feelings that were rushing through me. I could only tell that whatever they were, they made me feel ecstatic.

**SPOV**

I woke up with a major headache. Jay was still awake, as usual, did that guy ever sleep? He was practically nocturnal or something.

"Good morning, sleepy head." He joked. I raked a hand through my tangled, messy hair.

"Good morning," I said sarcastically, seeing as we were still inside the dungeon with no food or water, or even a bathroom.

"I'm assuming you had _wonderful _dreams," He said with a smirk on his face. Oh no. I must have been sleep talking again. I could feel the warmth flood my cheeks.

"Okay, what did I say?" I demanded, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Nothing, you were just moaning a bit." He laughed. I picked up a pebble from the ground and threw it at him.

"Not funny!" I screeched.

"Okay, okay!" He said, raising his hands in defeat. "You just said something about me having nice hair,"

"Okay, it could have been worse," I said to myself, though the smile on his face implied there was more to it. "How are we getting out of here?" I asked him, as I started to feel a bit hungry, and had an urge to go pee.

"I'm not sure yet, I was thinking we could stay a while," He pondered.

"Jay, be serious." I warned him. I was starting to get irritated. He laughed and made his way over to the small keyhole.

"I see the keys, I wonder…" He looked at me with excitement.

"How are we going to get the keys from over there?" I whispered.

"Well, my grandmother was a witch, and when I was little, I would do all sorts of small spells with her. I wonder if I still have it in me ", I could see the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

**JPOV**

I wanted to test it out first, to see if I was still able to do it. I only remembered one spell however, at the time; it was the easiest to remember. _Desourous Conmindre Teporoem_. My grandmother had thought it to me, the last one she ever taught me. It was a temporary spell, which caused the victim to do exactly what you wanted or desired. The thing was, you didn't have to say what you wanted out loud. The victim of the spell would do whatever your heart desired, and so you had no real control over the persons actions, your heart did.

As unpredictable as the spell may be, I knew I had to try something. Sam was still staring at me funny, so I closed my eyes and concentrated. I said the spell out loud and opened my eyes. Sam's eyes flashed green quickly and resumed to their normal brown.

"Jay," She whispered as she moved closer. I had a feeling that what my heart wanted would be embarrassing if I didn't stop the spell now. Then something my grandmother told me flashed into my head. _"You cannot stop the spell once it has been said. But do not worry, when they are awakening from the trance, they will remember nothing, and continue their lives as if it had never happened." _

"How are we going to get the keys from over there?" Sam repeated again. The spell must have worn off as quickly as i had hoped and I was feeling a sense of déjà vu. She looked at me curiously as I still attempted to gather air into my lungs.

"I know exactly how," I said, smirking at her. Another part of me was screaming for me to test the spell again, I knew that we had enough time. I shook my head at the thought and moved back to the keyhole. Unfortunately, I didn't know a spell to get the keys, but I'd learned a bit about free styling spells, just like songs.

"This place so dark and full of fear, bring me the keys so we can get out of here," I whispered. The keys at the far side of the hallway shook slightly but remained motionless. I was wondering why it didn't work, until my grandmother's voice filled my head again. _"Spells only work if you say them with and for love, that's like how the world works Jason. Love is the most important thing you can gain; never take advantage of that, little Jay. I know you are too young to understand now, but you will later, my son." _

I focused again, and this time, whispered even quieter so Sam could not hear.

"This place fills us with fear. Bring me the keys so we can get out of here." I whispered again urgently. This time though, i focused even harder, imagined her in my head.

"What are you saying?" Sam questioned behind me. The keys shook again at the end of the hallway but remained motionless. I sighed in frustration, and turned around to face Sam.

"Sorry, I don't know how we can get the key," I said, sadly.

"Jay, look!" She yelled, pointing behind me. I turned around to see the key firmly locked in the keyhole, slowly twisting the lock. "You did it, Jay!" She said, ecstatic. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me as the door slowly creaked open.

* * *

**A/N:** SO, they've "_escaped_" or so you think!


	10. Missed Me? :

AND IM BAAACK.

schools over, nothing else to do and plus, my friend inspired me to start this story up again :)

thereforeeee, some new chapters coming your way

some odd twists

a new relationship perhaps?

stay tuned :)


End file.
